Sebastian Ives (New Earth)
; unnamed aunt; unnamed identical twins (cousins) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Bald | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Tom Lyle | First = Robin II Vol 1 #1 | Last = | Death = | Quotation = He's one of the most slippery characters I've ever had to shadow. Maybe he's just naturally cautious. Maybe he knows he's being followed. He's doubled back and walked through buildings. I lost him twice already. He's a smart one--thinks on his feet and a natural paranoid. One of the sharpest people I know. I'm glad he's not a criminal. He's just a student at my high school. Sebastian Ives, nerd for hire. | Speaker = Tim Drake | QuoteSource = Robin Vol 2 43 | HistoryText = Sebastian Ives was one of Tim Drake's friends in and following high school. Gotham Heights Ives spent his childhood in the Little Odessa neighborhood of Gotham City before his family moved north to the Gotham Heights area where he attended his freshman year of high school. Mid-year, shortly after Tim had been forcefully transferred to Brentwood Academy by his father, Ives contracted lime disease and withdrew from public school to be homeschooled by his mother. While being homeschooled Ives initially lost touch with Tim as Tim was isolated from his public school friends at Brentwood, a boarding school which has been compared to a prison on numerous occasions. When the two of them unexpectedly met when taking the equivalency exam for their sophomore year Tim was distressed to know Ives had been ill without his knowing but Ives brushed off the severity of his illness. During this period Tim had managed to miss giving Ives even a card for his 16th birthday and while Ives found this mildly irritating he was soon entertained to learn that Tim had also lost track of his own birthday when he was invited to a small surprise birthday party for him. Illness Some time near the beginning of his senior year Ives learned he had developed follicular cancer. Shortly after this discovery Ives' mother decided to send him back to school despite loving teaching him herself as she felt he wasn't spending any time with friends or anyone else his own age. She was able to arrange for him to start attending Gotham City High School mid-semester instead of his former school in Gotham Heights. He was pleased to find he had multiple classes with Tim but his cheerful behavior and dismissive attitude about why he was back in public school rather than finishing out his high school career from home alerted Tim to the fact that Ives was hiding something from him again. When Tim spotted him leaving a cancer support group meeting at St. Camillus Cathedral he chose to approach Ives with the fact that he'd been found out rather than investigate further on his own. Ives admitted to trying to hide it in order to be treated normally despite the fact that with follicular cancer his classmates would have eventually started to notice his hair falling out. Even with his reservations Tim managed to get Ives to cheer back up and be thankful for at least one friend in the know. Collision When Tim dropped out of school and silently left Gotham to search for his adoptive father Ives was concerned by his sudden disappearance and tried to get a hold of him but his messages went unanswered. He did not hold this brief period of silence against Tim and the two of them remained friends even though Tim never returned to school. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Tim considers him one of the sharpest people he knows and Ives regularly backs this up with perfect scores on tests. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : While Ives is slowly working on being less of a coward after he realized his fear prevented Tim Drake from interfering in what became Philmont Denlinger's murder. He still reacts very poorly to being accosted. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When Tim first introduces Ives to Zoanne Wilkins, he refers to him as Martin Ives instead of Sebastian. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} nl:Sebastian Ives Category:Robin Supporting Cast Category:Jews